All in the family
by Hinode Inoue
Summary: I don't own anything just my own OC'S this is about two twins that face the fact that they must live together and save peoples egg its not fully done i hope you please review


_**Disclaimer:**_

_**I don't own anything just my own OC'S **_

_**Aqua: a light skinned 16-year old Japanese girl with short blue hair with pig tails on the top of her head she likes the color periwinkle ,an shes short tempered/ her shugo chara is Tony, tony is the only thing that keeps her calm he uses the bad energy and uses it into a talent.**_

_**Hirokii: is a light skinned 16-year old Japanese boy also aquas twin he has green eyes and loves sports his shugo chara is Lessy , less(for short) puts the pep in pep but when its time for business she does damage, less uses her guitar to make sonic waves and make explosions…**_

_**and hope you do enjoy this fanfic**_

**Chapter.1**

* * *

Sounds of music playing

" OH yeah this songs awesome can't wait till bvb comes out with there new album"

A dark shadow appears running up the stairs…..door open's

"Hiroki turn the MUSIC down a notch I can hear that from the kitchen"

Say's Aqua, she closes the door stomping on the floor walking away as the noise gets dimmer "so less do you think we should crank up the stereo just to get her mad?" less fly onto hiroki's shoulder "I think we should turn it up I wanna feel the sound waves run through my veins" hiroki walks up to his ipod with a smirk on his face turning the volume up higher and higher..

"hows that for try lessy" less puts out two thumbs up with a giant smile as her tongue is in the air.

* * *

"are you serious im going to hurt him Tony you don't know what I want to do sometimes, living with a brother is difficult especially when your alone with no parents, it's sucky that they passed in that battle im glad you were born Tony" as she smashes the a rolling pin that she had in her hand on to a counter. "its ok aqua you just need to understand that you and hiroki are way different from one another just look at me and lessy shes hot an im cold not that im referring to Katy Perry you know" as Tony smirks, and aqua laugh's "oh Tony you always know how to cheer me up" DING! "oh aqua are pancakes are ready go check im hungry" with a hungry look on his face

"Tony can you press the buzzer so that hiroki knows that are breakfast is ready" Tony fly's to a buzzer near the window cill of the kitchen Arang it as hard as his little body could. "I did it aqua" hiroki jumps off one step and slides to the ramp of the staircase "so whats cookin sis me an less got the case of the hungry gumbles"

as hiroki pulls out the chair from were he is sitting "well first did you shower and did you do your homework" aqua looks at hiroki with a furious face. Tony jumps out of nowhere with half of a blueberry pancake in his mouth "well did you" almost choking on a pancake

"well aqua I thought it through and um im going to say no I did not" aqua just staring at him with fury in her face, "you know what I don't evan know anymore hurry up and get you stuff ok were gonna be late for school"

As they all find there things the clock stricks 7 "aqua hurry you and hiroki are like 4 min late" both hiroki and aqua walk close to tony an less,

"character change!" they bothed transformed morphing into there character "energy" "sound" "alright now that this is don with we need to get to school at the sound of speed" hiroki had a smile upon his face "ok aqua I can change that" hiroki whipped out his guitar and shot out a giant wave that sent them flying into the air "yeah woo aqua how's that did that knock your socks off" hiroki is laughing away as aqua is morphing into a glob of energy "hiroki! Grab on because were gonna fly"

Both soaring into the air flying passing through the gusty winds passing seagull's "hey aqua do you think will get there" with a curious face "um well hiroki we are traveling really fast so the chances are yes" aqua dodged a seagull almost hitting her by an inch "ok hiroki were gonna pull up behind the school ok " aqua fly's down trying not to be noticed by millions of students walking outside of the school "ok smooth landing sis" says hiroki with a smile on his face "power down" as they both turned back to normal, as both of them walk into the school everyone making noise chaos all around "um well thanks for that lift sis" aqua turns to hiroki with as she flips her hair "no problem bro" the school bell rings as everyone in the hall disperse to there classes not wanting to be late.

* * *

Aqua and hiroki walk into class an sit in there assigned seats as aqua pulls out her notepad and hiroki pulls out his Ipod and plays temple run, the teacher stands at the door "class we have a new student's they are Tony kawahira and less kawahira they will be joining this class for the year" aqua looks up with a puzzled face trying to put the pieces in place , till she noticed "Hi aqua!" says tony with a surprised face "oh my god tony what how but your so small" as aqua is speechless tony explains how they started this "well me an less got board at home so we looked up a spell and we got here" he class stares at both tony an aqua as if the were senile "less you're here and your staying dude that's awesome, you and me will rock this class"

less was so excited to be with hiroki "yeah I know this will be awesome " mrs. Fujizaki screams at the class "alright settle down now today were gonna have a assembly on Romeo and Juliet a great romance on a young girl and a handsome prince now students you most take note this will be a very very long play" as the teacher babbles on about the play tony and aqua notice this feeling around the room but they cant point it out quit yet "tony do you feel that I feel as if theres a x-egg in the room but whos dreams are being crushed" aqua looks at tony with a curious face "well aqua we should check into this after school just so that we keep a low profile ok." as class was ending hiroki and less left home while tony an aqua investigated.

**OK so I hope you enjoy I kinda want feed back before I update and also please im open to ideas some changes at all in any way please it would b nice so yeah **


End file.
